


Want A Whole Lotta Love

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, seriously each day is going to be diverse so please read the author's notes, there's going to be variations of consent/content day by day but in general:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Kinktober featuring Ryomarx in a whole collection of postions, dynamics, and aus.Detailed warnings/content/universe in each chapter.





	1. Day 1:  Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober, enjoy your stay.
> 
> Universe: Revelations  
> Content: Blowjobs, deepthroating, face fucking, consensual after a bit of off screen bickering

Ryoma honestly could not remember what train of conversation led to the two of them against a wall in the training area, what insult led to Ryoma staring down at Xander with wide eyes as he slid down his cock. Well, he remembered the insult. He told Xander that he could suck cock better than him. And Xander said bullshit, and Ryoma demanded that he prove it.

They both promised that they would work together for Corrin. They made a show of peace but it was hard to act that way when Xander went out of his way to be incredibly punchable and combative (not that Ryoma was any better, he couldn’t trust Xander, he was Nohrian, the eldest of the man who killed his father and mother). They found themselves in silly arguments often, always ending in one of them trying to top the other.

Xander didn’t back down, and neither did Ryoma, which is how they ended up agreeing to wait until everyone was in the dining hall so they could sneak to the training area and hide behind the armor rack just in case anyone would find them. So they could aggressively suck each other off. Ryoma pushed Xander against the wall and blew him first. Ryoma was confident in his cock sucking techniques. He had pleased his lovers before and he could tell by Xander’s gasp followed by the sound of his head hitting the stone wall that he liked it too. He had to bite his hand at one point, as if he would moan so loud that his voice would echo across the fortress. If he did, Ryoma would consider the battle won, and so would everyone who heard his echoing voice.

Xander fisted Ryoma’s hair and his hips jerked as Ryoma flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin below Xander’s head and squeezed his cock, filling Ryoma’s mouth with come. Ryoma pulled back as soon as he was done and spit Xander’s come onto the ground. It lingered on his tongue, but that was fine, he’d just drown himself to get the taste off. He looked up at Xander as he struggled to come down from his orgasm, leaning heavily against the wall. “So how was that, Crown Prince?”

Xander groaned and rubbed his face as he panted.

Ryoma got off his knees and stood. He gave Xander a couple seconds longer and then patted his cheek twice. “Come together, Xander, unless you admit that I’m better than you.”

Xander opened his eyes, glaring down at Ryoma, already back to himself. He grabbed Ryoma’s shoulder, put his hand on Ryoma’s chest, and pushed him against the wall. “Why would I back down? I just needed a couple seconds to breathe. It’s been a while for me.” He knelt down in front of Ryoma and pulled his pants down, struggling with his fundoshi.

“Oh? How much of an advantage do I have?”

“Meaning?” He figured out how underwear worked and began stroking Ryoma’s half hard cock.

“How long has it been since you’ve blown someone?”

“Ah, never then.”

Ryoma laughed. However the judging was supposed to work, Ryoma considered it won already. If Xander had no experience, what could he hope to do?

Apparently, swallow Ryoma’s cock.

Xander opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking the head in his mouth. He didn’t suck, just kept going, Ryoma’s cock sliding along Xander’s tongue. Ryoma gasped as he entered Xander’s throat, the sudden tight wet heat pressing against his head. With no effort at all, he pressed his nose against Ryoma’s crotch, sealed his mouth closed, and swallowed. Ryoma swore. He pressed his hand against Xander’s hair and Xander looked up at him. He stayed there for a second more and then opened his mouth again, slowly moving back, Ryoma’s head lying on his tongue, and then he moved back down.

After about five slow thrusts Ryoma realized that his hand was shaking against Xander’s head. How could he hope to remain steady when Xander’s hot wet mouth was engulfing his dick, when his head was squeezed by Xander’s throat, when his cock was so slick with spit that he was chilled when air breezed against him? He couldn’t look away. He wanted more and didn’t know how to say it to the crown prince of Nohr, on his knees in front of him. “What the fuck,” he swore quietly.

Xander pulled back and looked up at Ryoma. “You’ve quite a look on your face,” he said, his voice slightly strained from Ryoma’s cock. He pressed his lips against the head and flicked his tongue over the precum that beaded on the slit. “Do you want to surrender?”

“Never.” His voice was strong, and Xander slid back down Ryoma’s cock, holding his thighs to keep him still and Ryoma let out a high strained sound as he entered Xander’s throat. “How—” he started, sounding almost pained. Victory flashed in Xander’s eyes as he cleared his throat. “How do you not have a gag reflex at all?”

Xander pulled back and shrugged one shoulder. “I get bored.”

“You get—” Xander moved down quickly and Ryoma tipped his head back and let out a loud noise. Xander made everything worse, he was now moving quickly, fucking himself on Ryoma’s cock. Stars lit behind his eyes and he couldn’t think of holding back his moans, he didn’t want to, he wanted to just enjoy this, Xander and his sinful mouth.

He was good at this. So good. And he was so close.

“Xander,” Ryoma said. His name was half whispered, ended in a groan. Xander’s eyes seemed to burn into him. His name felt right when it was moaned. It curved on his tongue so sweetly. He wanted more, he wanted, but he couldn’t take any more. “I’m going to—come.”

Xander stared at him for a moment. He had stopped moving, half of Ryoma’s cock in his mouth still. He shrugged, rubbed his tongue along the underside Ryoma’s cock and slid down one final time and Ryoma held Xander’s head as he came down his throat. He didn’t want Xander to pull away. He fisted Xander’s hair and kept him pressed against his crotch, nose buried in his pubic hair. Xander squeezed Ryoma’s thighs as he swallowed and Ryoma shivered as his throat moved against his softening cock, squeezing more strained pleasure out of him.

It was less than a minute. It felt like an hour. And yet it was too soon when Xander slapped Ryoma’s hand off of his head and pulled back, taking in a heavy breath. Xander stood and coughed into his hand, trying to get used to breathing without Ryoma’s cock in the way. His chin was covered in his drool. A bit of Ryoma’s cum shone on his lips. It should’ve been disgusting. Ryoma thought Xander was incredible. It was the first time he thought Xander was good looking and he was brilliant.

Xander looked at Ryoma and he gave a small, triumphant grin. “Lost for words, High Prince?” Xander asked, his voice strained and raspy and Ryoma wanted to fuck him. It wasn’t proper, that wasn’t what their relationship was supposed to be at all. This didn’t count, shouldn’t count, it was just the two of them trying to outdo the other, men sparring. Xander ran his thumb over his bottom lip and yep, fuck everything, Ryoma was going to fuck him again. “Should I consider this battle won?”

Ryoma cleared his throat. How would Xander feel pressed against him? Would his ass be as blessedly warm as his mouth? “That…what you did…doesn’t really count as a blowjob, it’s more fucking your mouth on my cock.”

“You’re only saying that because it was too much for you to handle.”

Well yeah, but competition came easily to Ryoma and he pushed. “I seem to recall you biting your hand to keep yourself from moaning so loudly.”

Xander’s eyes narrowed. “Well that was—”

“A point for me.”

Xander started to retort and then stopped. He rubbed his head. “How…how were we supposed to judge this? This competition is just devolving into another argument.”

“As per usual.”

“Yes but how do we win this?”

Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think winning was the aim of this,” he said, quietly. He had a storm rumbling in his chest and he had to let it out.

“And what was the aim, High Prince?”

Ryoma raised his hand, wanting to touch his neck. Xander grabbed his wrist, shoulders stiff. His eyes went wide and watched him warily and for once Ryoma didn’t want to push him. This was a place where he couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep. “It was for you to have me. And for me to have you. And I’m very glad that it happened in this way, and I’d like more if we’d allow it.” 

Xander’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth like he wanted to speak, but said nothing. Ryoma tried again, leaning in and pressing his lips to Xander’s. He was only stiff for a second before he cupped Ryoma’s neck and deepened the kiss. There was no reason to move slow. They had ate each other’s dicks, there was no need to hold back. Their tongues wound together and Ryoma tasted himself on Xander’s tongue, bitter and sweet. It didn’t feel too bad. It stirred honest warmth in his stomach and he felt himself drawn towards Xander again. 

They slowly parted and Xander looked down at him. His heavy brow wasn’t as harsh. He didn’t look too bad. “I bet I’m a better kisser than you,” Ryoma said.

Xander’s lip twitched. “Give me space to think on this.”

Ryoma pulled back. “Of course.” He didn’t expect to be considering this, them as something other than reluctant allies. But perhaps this alliance wouldn’t be so bad after all. At the very least, even if the battles ahead would be difficult he had a possible stress relief in front of him.


	2. Day 2:  Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Post-Revelations  
> Content: Begging, teasing, slightly rough sex, anal sex, just good horny boys
> 
> Hopefully there's begging. Ryoma doesn't like begging in this context, he keeps making it dirty talk. But it counts enough.

Ryoma was on official business with King Xander but he wanted it to end so he could fuck him. It had been months since they had been able to see each other and the personal letters that they tucked in with their correspondences weren’t enough. They held warmth that got him through the night, but no more than that. He wanted Xander’s touch, his hands, his lips and Xander shook his hand when he arrived and that was it. 

“Do you know a quiet place we can tuck into?” Ryoma asked quietly as the maid that served them tea walked away. More people would be coming in for lunch soon, but if they slipped away for a couple of minutes, it wouldn’t be noticeable as long as they were on time for the next meeting.

Xander grinned against the rim of his cup. “Later.”

“Please?” Ryoma pressed, tapping his foot against Xander’s.

“Patience, Ryoma.”

Ryoma looked around briefly and leaned forward just slightly. He slipped his foot out of his sandal and ran his toes up Xander’s calf. Xander’s lips twitched and he looked down as Ryoma tried to ease his foot between his legs, along his thighs. “Please, Xander. I need you badly. More than anything. Please.”

“I know. You’ll have to wait. We’ve got a lot ahead of us.”

“Xander—”

“Patience.”

He wasn’t patient but he did wait. Whenever Xander talked about something that wasn’t immediately important to Hoshido, he just let his mind empty and focused on Xander’s voice, the deep vibrations and let it sink into his bones. Which did not help his erection. Xander seemed to notice and reached under the table to squeeze his knee when he needed Ryoma’s imput. He got his attention easily with that (which also, surprisingly, kept him hard). His hand would linger on Ryoma’s knee, fingers rubbing gently and there were too many layers between them.

At their last meeting Xander turned to him and Ryoma had the urge to jump on him and push him against the wall. “Let’s get some dinner, Ryoma,” he said so pleasantly that Ryoma couldn’t retort that all he wanted to eat was Xander’s cock (that and there were still people in the room that really shouldn’t know that the kings were fucking).

Ryoma agreed, they ate, Ryoma rubbed Xander’s thighs under the table and Xander occasionally poked his hand away. “Decorum, Ryoma.”

He held himself together until Xander escorted Ryoma to his room. They stepped in and Ryoma moved to close the door as he leaned up to kiss Xander. Xander grabbed the door and held up in front of his face so Ryoma kissed his fingers. “You’ve had a long journey. You should rest.”

“Rest.”

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

Xander smirked and he ran his fingers over Ryoma’s mouth like that was going to make him not want to fuck him. “Of course. You don’t seem able to relax if I’m here.” He smiled and stepped back, like he was going to leave.

Ryoma fisted Xander’s shirt and pulled him back. He slammed the door shut and shoved Xander against it. Xander grunted, his eyes wide as Ryoma kissed him, teeth scraping his lips. “You can’t just leave,” Ryoma said, tugging at Xander’s clothes, trying to remember how buttons worked. “You can’t be around me all day and not spend the night with me, not after we’ve been apart for so long.” He kissed Xander and Xander moaned against him, helping him slide his shirt off. “I need you,” he said, moving to kiss his neck now that there was no more cravats in the way. “I need you now, every longing word you wrote to me keeps playing in my head and I need you.”

“You’re not tired?” Xander asked as Ryoma undid Xander’s pants.

“You’re the one who will be tired after I fuck you into the mattress,” Ryoma growled, pulling him away from the wall, walking him towards the mattress. He shoved Xander onto the mattress and started pulling his own clothes off.

Xander sat up and unlaced his boots, kicking them off and then Ryoma helped pull his pants down. “With how needy you are, I’d think you’d want to be fucked.” Like he wasn’t needy too, his cock was already hard and his legs were spread for Ryoma to settle inbetween.

Ryoma crawled on top of Xander, settling against him, their legs tangled together, erections pressed against each other. “I can fuck you into the mattress with your cock in me.” Xander started to grin and Ryoma scraped his teeth against his lips. “I want to ride you Xander. Please.”

Xander cupped Ryoma’s cheeks and kissed him, softer. “Of course.”

Ryoma pressed a kiss to Xander’s neck. “Please tell me there’s lube nearby. I don’t want to move too far.”

“I made sure it was well stocked.” Xander leaned and opened a drawer while Ryoma held him down and kissed over his throat. Xander slicked his fingers and Ryoma guided his hand back to his ass, rocking against his erection as Xander’s finger easily slipped inside of him. “Ah,” he started and Ryoma hissed.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Ryoma muttered against his neck. Xander twisted his finger, knowing what to do to make Ryoma shiver against him. “This is exactly what I needed, give me more.”

“If this is exactly what you need, why would you need more?”

“Xander,” Ryoma hissed, scraping his teeth against his neck.

“Patience, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve been fingering myself often pretending it’s you, go faster please.”

Xander pushed a second finger in and Ryoma rocked back onto Xander’s hand as he prepped Ryoma. “You’re right,” he said, voice calm even as his grabbed Ryoma’s ass, nails digging into his skin, “you do seem eager.”

“Do I?” Ryoma said before kissing Xander. They stopped talking for a while, Xander focused on working his fingers inside of Ryoma, making him moan. It was good, it felt right, but he felt Xander’s cock rubbing against his own and he needed it, he had been waiting for that.

He pushed Xander’s hand back and sat up. He took a couple of seconds to breathe as Xander slicked his cock. “Perfect,” Ryoma said as he looked down at Xander, flushed underneath him, already shining with sweat, curls loose against the pillow. He held Xander’s cock as he sank down on it, closing his eyes to hear Xander’s moan all the sharper. “This is what I’ve been waiting for,” he groaned as he slid down Xander’s cock and settled against his hips. “Finally.”

Xander slid his hands up his back. “You’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Since I saw you I wanted to ride your cock. And you kept me from this.” He began thrusting slowly, intending to draw it out.

“I know.” He threaded his fingers in Ryoma’s hair and dragged him down to kiss him. “Were you hard the second you saw me? I’ve never seen desire so openly on your face.”

“And yet you kept me waiting,” Ryoma said, grinding against his cock before he resumed thrusting.

“I wanted to see how far you’d go.” He gripped Ryoma’s hips, thrusting up into him twice before holding him still. “How wound up you’d get.” Xander rolled Ryoma onto his back and pressed him against the bed. “How badly did you want me?”

Ryoma laughed. “Oh, you’re enjoying this.”

Xander pulled out entirely and then thrust back in, hard. The bed bucked against the wall as Ryoma arched underneath him, clawing his back. “Tell me.”

“Do you, do you enjoy torturing me?”

Xander bit Ryoma’s neck. “ _Yes_.”

“I—” Ryoma started, and Xander began thrusting again, hard. Ryoma swore and pressed his face into Xander’s shoulder. “You really expect me to—”

“If you want me to let you come, you’ll find your voice,” he said, his voice steady in spite of how hard he was fucking Ryoma.

Ryoma grit his teeth. He knew that Xander would have no trouble hovering him over the edge, making sure he didn’t come. “Fuck you.”

“You are.”

“I wanted to ride you,” he groaned and he felt Xander’s smile against his cheek. “You look so good underneath me, fuck, you I want to see that.”

“Later, I promise.”

“Later—tonight.”

“If you’re good.”

Ryoma shivered at that, or perhaps from Xander grabbing Ryoma’s cock and jerking him off. “Xander—”

“But how do you want me now?” he said, thrusting deep and stopping. He let Ryoma go and grabbed his thighs, moving them further up his waist. “I won’t let you ride me, and I don’t think you really want me like that now.”

Ryoma scraped his teeth against his neck. “I want you to fuck me like this. I want to you to fuck me so hard I can’t think of moving, so that tomorrow I’ll feel you in every step.” Xander started thrusting again and Ryoma forgot words. He tilted his head back and felt Xander’s teeth scrape his throat. He swallowed. Xander’s teeth framed his adam’s apple. “Fuck, Xander, I, whatever you have to give me I’ll take, I just need you, please Xander.”

Xander’s hand wrapped around his cock again and jerked him. Ryoma swore and brought Xander’s head down to kiss him, moaning his name in his mouth. He was close and Xander knew it. “I’ll give you anything,” Xander said as they parted and pressed his forehead against Ryoma’s. “Anything you ask.”

“Let me come, please please let me come. I need it, you, now.”

Xander let him, and white sparks burst in front of his vision as he came against their chests. Xander only lasted a little longer, Xander groaning in his ear as he came. Ryoma kept Xander in his grip, only letting him pull away enough to slide out of his ass. 

“Stay the night,” Ryoma said as he kissed over Xander’s face. “I won’t let you leave. Please.”

Xander chuckled and rolled them onto their sides. “I suppose I can stay with you.”


	3. Day 3:  Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: [Sugar Daddy AU](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/tagged/Sugar-Daddy-AU/chrono), which is "Ryoma is the young spoiled yakuza prince and Xander is his boyfriend who he gives shiny things because Xander has no real money because Garon is a dick".   
> Content: consensual knifeplay, cutting through clothes, no blood drawing, handjobs, a very pushy and sexual Ryoma and a very used to this but still snarky the entire time Xander
> 
> It's AU time, enjoy "Bad End Ryoma" aka, "we saw that incredibly possessive and almost cruel and uncaring Ryoma in Conquest so we've seen how he could be and who he is at his worse so let's just write about that idea".

Ryoma texted Xander (on the phone that Ryoma paid for, that Ryoma had the plan for, because he needed to call for Xander and he needed someone to send his dick pics too, as if Xander could forget what Ryoma’s dick looked like) and told him to meet him at his penthouse apartment. They were going on a date, or at the very least Ryoma just wanted to see and touch Xander. There wasn’t much of a difference, really.

Twenty minutes after their scheduled meeting time, the elevator opened and Ryoma stepped in, his bodyguard Kagero following behind him. He immediately grinned when he saw Xander and Xander matched his smile while pocketing his phone. “You’re late.”

“I’ll make it up to you, sweet.” Ryoma said as he crossed the room to Xander, pulling Xander against him, sliding his hands up his back. He never turned off, he was always eager for Xander. He kissed Xander deeply, tongue and teeth, making Xander shiver. He hummed as he pulled back. “It’s good to come back to you.”

Xander wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was too soft for what they were. Ryoma was yakuza, there was nothing soft about him, but he seemed fond of Xander (good, because he had money that Xander did not have). Xander smiled for him and rubbed his thumb against his neck. “Well I’m here. Did you want to go out to eat or something?”

Ryoma looked Xander up and down. “Sure.” He put his hand on the small of Xander’s back and led him towards the elevator. Xander got two steps ahead of him, then Ryoma’s voice stopped him. “Ah, wait.”

“What is it?” Xander asked. He started to turn and Ryoma put his hand on Xander’s throat and kept him facing forward.

“Don’t move,” Ryoma said, kissing his neck. Xander sighed at the touch and relaxed. There was a small prick between his shoulder blades and then the sound of fabric ripping and the touch of cool air against his back.

“ _Really_?”

“There we go.” He ripped the shirt again and then slid it off. “Ah, I must’ve got you.” He hugged Xander and kissed the spot he pricked. He was still holding his knife as he rubbed his chest, though luckily it wasn’t pointed at Xander.

“Why do you keep doing this?”

“Why do you own a polo shirt? You have such horrible taste for such a handsome man.”

“I liked that shirt.”

“And I liked what I bought you. And even better, you looked good in it.” He adjusted his grip around Xander as he scraped his teeth against his shoulder and the knife moved closer, almost touching his chest. Xander found himself staring at the shine of his knife. Ryoma had cut off Xander’s clothes before, he had cut out the crotch of his jeans the first time they had sex (his pants were pulled down a bit because Ryoma was mouthing his cock but still, knife close to crotch), and he liked ruining Xander’s clothes just for the excuse to buy him an expensive wardrobe that fit him. Xander always thought it was annoying, even if Xander benefited from it.

But seeing the knife so close to his bare skin…

“Oh?” Ryoma said against his back. “Your heart is pounding so much all of a sudden, sweet. What changed?”

“Nothing. You better have a shirt here for me.”

“Of course I do, but I don’t think you’ll need it at the moment.” He turned Xander around and led him to the couch. “You’ve got such a flush already, how can I leave you?” He pushed Xander onto the couch and straddled his hips. He ran his one hand over Xander’s chest, rubbing his nipple between his thumb and finger. Xander groaned and closed his eyes. “So good, so receptive,” he purred.

“Are you going to put the knife down?”

“I want to try something.”

“With your knife,” Xander said, opening his eyes to look at him.

Ryoma hummed. “I just want to figure out what got your heart rate up.”

“It’s called “I’m a civilian and I don’t like having sharp things near me”.”

“Maybe.” He settled against Xander, against his crotch. “Don’t worry, sweet. I wouldn’t hurt you.” He cupped Xander’s cheek. “But don’t move, sweet, I wouldn’t want to cut you.”

Xander sighed and relaxed. Ryoma knew how to use knives. “I trust you,” Xander said, and Ryoma’s answering smile was as sharp as a knife. Ryoma smoothed his hand over Xander’s hair as he ran the back of his knife across Xander’s throat. “You go right to the most dangerous place,” Xander muttered. He had to stop himself from tilting his head back and baring his throat.

“You don’t mind,” Ryoma said. He ground against Xander and Xander’s hands flew to his waist. “I can feel how hard you are.”

“Fuck.”

“In a bit.” He caressed Xander’s cheek with the flat of the knife, cool against his flushed skin. “I want to feel how you react to the point.”

Well, apparently. Ryoma didn’t break the skin, but the sharpness threatened, made his skin tingle. He tried to keep his breathing slow, aware at how Ryoma’s knife counted along his ribs. A bit of shifting caught the tip of the knife on his skin and Xander hissed and his hips arched against Ryoma’s. Ryoma ground against him and shushed him, leaning down to kiss the small mark. “Easy, sweet. I know I’m good but try to contain yourself.”

“Fuck off,” Xander muttered and Ryoma pushed the back of the knife underneath his jaw, closing his mouth.

“I adore that smart mouth of yours, sweet.” He dragged the knife in a small arc and Xander breathed out through his nose. “Almost as much as I enjoy how surprising you are.” He resumed tracing Xander’s body with his knife. He was taking his time (which was new for him; he was the man who ground against his ass in public multiple times) seeing what made Xander want to lean into the knife, seeing how hard he could push and still make Xander squirm.

Ryoma pinched Xander’s nipple, rubbing it between his fingers until it was hard, then twisted the knife in his hand. “Would you pierce your nipples for me?”

“Probably not. Why is that coming up now?”

“I’ve got a hunch. Your nipples aren’t the most sensitive things, but,” he pressed the back of the knife over his nipple. It was just a bit sharp, pressure over such a small narrow point and Xander arched his back, wondered what it would be like if the sharp edge was against him, how it would feel for such a sensitive area to be cut. “Yes,” Ryoma said and Xander opened his eyes to look at him, only to close them again as Ryoma rocked against his crotch. “Oh what a pretty reaction. Imagine how it’d feel if there was a bar for me to play with, what do you think sweet?”

“I’ll think about it if you take my pants off.”

“Want the knife on your thighs or cock?” Ryoma asked as he sat back enough to unbutton his pants and pull them down to his knees.

“That’s not where this is going.”

“Well it is now. Why are you wearing these boxers? Those satin ones make your cock look so much better.”

“When I got dressed this morning, I was thinking about “I want something comfortable for my job” not “I need to please Ryoma”. You’re going to destroy them aren’t—” Xander swore as Ryoma slid the knife along his leg and cut a slit in the boxers. “Crotch, please be aware of my crotch.”

“I’m always aware of your crotch.” He did the same to the left leg. “Don’t worry sweet, your cock is my favorite thing about you. I wouldn’t let anything hurt it.”

“Comforting.”

“I have you,” Ryoma assured as he cut along the outside of Xander’s thigh all the way up to the elastic. Xander groaned as it dragged along his ass. “So don’t worry.”

Xander couldn’t do much. He just had to lay back and trust, give himself to Ryoma, spreading his legs at his prompting as Ryoma shredded his boxers. The knife caught his skin occasionally, but that only made him shiver and groan, the pain sweeter than the thrill of how close Ryoma was.

“You’re so hard, sweet,” Ryoma said as he cut through the elastic and pulled what was left of Xander’s boxers off. “You always surprise me.” The knife moved close to Xander’s cock, not touching anything, but Xander found himself shivering in anticipation.

“Don’t touch my cock with that,” Xander said, half heartedly as he looked down at Ryoma as he slowly let the knife glide along his pubic hair.

“If you don’t want it, why did your cock twitch?” He didn’t get near his cock after that though, painting faint red scratching along his thighs, absently making designs that made Xander shiver.

“Ryoma,” Xander said after a while, reaching down to hold his wrist. They had to been doing this for at least half an hour, maybe longer, time stopped mattering after a while. “Please. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“We’re fine here.” He held Xander’s cock and ran the flat of the knife across his skin.

Xander hissed. “I want to come, I want to fuck you, come on Ryoma.”

“You can do that here.”

“Saizo and Kagero could also come in here,” he said even though he knew Ryoma was going to give him his bored ‘I really don’t care’ look. Really, there wasn’t a lot of him that they hadn’t seen, but he still liked to be a little less obvious and not fuck in the living room.

“Okay,” Ryoma said, pulling the knife away. “But I’d hate to leave you like this,” Ryoma said as Xander sat up.

“Well that’s what your room is—” Ryoma wrapped an arm around Xander and pulled him against his chest while his other hand wrapped around his cock and pumped furiously, trying to make him come as fast as possible. Xander moaned loud, not thinking, not able to hide his voice, and he pressed his face into Ryoma’s neck. “ _Asshole_ ,” he hissed and he wrapped his legs around Ryoma’s waist.

“Call me whatever you like, as long as you moan my name.”

Xander did, after he bit his neck a couple of times in retaliation. He came easily under Ryoma’s hand, his fingers digging into Ryoma’s hair, nails scraping his scalp as he groaned. He relaxed as Ryoma pushed him against the arm of the couch so he could kiss over Xander’s neck and shoulder.

“I suppose round two is next then?” Xander asked. Ryoma grinned and he had a feeling that they wouldn’t go out to eat tonight.


	4. Day 4:  Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: [Spy AU](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/tagged/Only-Fools-Fall/chrono), in which Ryoma is a spy who needs to seduce ceo Xander in order to get information that he keeps in his house, but Xander has low self esteem and doesn't think that anyone would be interested in him. It takes a very long time for them to get anywhere and Ryoma gets very, very invested.  
> Content: Mirror sex, anal sex, dirty talk, forced eye content, 100% consensual, Xander with low self esteem

Even after months of dating Ryoma, Xander still found compliments surprising. He never saw himself as attractive, as desirable. Until Ryoma. Ryoma, who hadn’t stopped complimenting him since the moment they met, since they started dating. And he was genuine. He wasn’t looking for an edge, wasn’t looking to use Xander, he just wanted Xander for who he was.

“I can see you close yourself off you know,” Ryoma said, rubbing his thumbs against Xander’s cheeks. Ryoma, wonderful Ryoma, lying on top of him, pinning Xander underneath him with his hot warmth. “Still don’t believe me?”

“Is now the time?”

“Of course. I’ve got a beautiful man underneath me who still doesn’t trust my compliments. That kills me.” He kissed Xander, breathing out sharply against his cheek.

Xander never knew what to say. He ran his hands down Ryoma’s back. “Well…” he started.

Ryoma kissed Xander again and Xander dug his nails into Ryoma’s shoulders as he rocked against him. “You’re beautiful. I could never get tired of looking at you, of seeing you like this.”

Xander shivered slightly, staring up at Ryoma. “I…” he started, like he knew how to respond. He might’ve known, once, but after the second girl asked him out as a joke, he didn’t know what to say.

Ryoma ran his fingers over Xander’s lips, seeming to know what was going through his head (which he probably did, Xander ended up telling him everything about his past after his first kiss). “I can’t believe that I’m the only one who ever called you that,” he muttered. He kissed Xander’s cheek and sat up, tugging Xander upright as well. “Stand up.”

“Why?” Xander asked as Ryoma kept pulling him. Ryoma was shorter than him, but he was all muscle. Xander thought he worked out a lot, but Ryoma was in a different class. Ryoma had lifted Xander off of his feet once.

“I want to try something,” Ryoma said as he led Xander over to the mirror in their hotel room. “I want to fuck you like this,” he said, turning Xander around so he faced the mirror. Xander stared at himself, then watched as Ryoma wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands down his chest. “You’re so attractive,” Ryoma said, sliding his hands down Xander’s shoulders to his wrists. He raised Xander’s hands and pressed his palms against the mirror. Ryoma let his hands go and held his chin, guiding his head up to look at himself. “I want you to see it, want you to see everything I see in you.” Ryoma raised his head and looked over Xander’s shoulder and they locked eyes in the mirror. Xander shivered at the heat of his gaze.

“Okay,” Xander said, his voice quiet.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Ryoma said, moving his hand down between Xander’s cheeks, rubbing his finger against his slick hole. Xander hissed in a breath and spread his legs more. He closed his eyes and looked down. “Look up, and if you can’t look at yourself, look at me. See how much I want you.”

Xander did. He watched Ryoma’s smile as he gently fingered Xander, making sure that he was still loose. Ryoma didn’t take his eyes off of Xander, looked at him with deep lust that made Xander’s stomach tight. “Ryoma,” he said and Ryoma pulled back, moving away only to grab the lube and condoms, quickly prepping himself. He kept glancing from Ryoma in the background to himself, his flushed face, his hair pushed out of place, lips kiss swollen. A face Ryoma saw often, that he enjoyed seeing, a face that Ryoma complimented so much.

Ryoma returned, running his hand over Xander’s hip, holding it firmly. One time, Ryoma bruised his hips holding them so tightly as he fucked him. Ryoma apologized. Xander wondered what he had to do to get Ryoma to do it again. He looked at Ryoma’s gaze over his shoulder as he thrust into Xander and he thought maybe it would be easy. Xander found it hard to look at Ryoma sometimes, from pleasure and because of the heat of his gaze.

But Ryoma wanted him to look at the mirror, to look at himself, at Ryoma. No matter how hard it was to keep his eyes open, he had to. And he looked at Xander with eyes full of lust, gaze only going darker as he thrust into Xander. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were the same as Ryoma’s.

And he’d do anything for Ryoma, to Ryoma, a fire burning under his skin at the thought of him.

“Xander,” Ryoma groaned against his neck. “You feel so good, you’re always so good and warm and receptive.” He met Xander’s gaze in the mirror and groaned. “You look beautiful, Xander, you always do.” He ran his hand down Xander’s body and held his cock, pumping slowly. “You sound so good, you feel so good.” He squeezed his cock and thrust in hard and Xander groaned and bent his head as pleasure arched up his spine. “You missed it,” Ryoma groaned. He threaded his fingers into Xander’s hair and pulled his head back up. “You have to keep your gaze up, eyes open.”

“Ryoma—”

“Don’t look away, Xander.” Ryoma thrust into Xander, hard, and Xander couldn’t breathe. He kept his head up, saw how his mouth dropped open and a choked moan pushed its way out of his throat. “Look at how perfect you look, I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful moaning as they’re being fucked.”

“Ryoma, I—”

“Get closer, don’t look away. You’re amazing.” 

“Fuck, I’m not, Ryoma—”

“You’re close already.” Xander met Ryoma’s eyes as he kissed his neck. “That’s okay, just let go, I’ve got you.”

He reached back and fisted Ryoma’s hair, bringing their lips together. “Ryoma you’re—very, so very good. Ryoma, I’m—”

“Shh.” Ryoma guided Xander’s face back to look in the mirror. “Just focus on yourself. See how you come. I never want to look away from you.”

Xander didn’t know how he was supposed to keep his eyes open as Ryoma practically pushed him against the mirror, thrusting into him as deeply as he could while pumping his cock. He never could keep his eyes open, always had had his eyes closed as the pleasure rocked through him. But Ryoma kept whispering in his ear, praise and encouragements, commands that Xander had to listen to, and he kept his eyes open, looked at himself, looked back at Ryoma as he panted against Xander’s shoulder.

He came with Ryoma’s name on his lips, watching himself and Ryoma’s eyes in the mirror.

Xander bowed his head and panted. As he came down, Ryoma pulled out and turned him around, pressing him against the mirror as Ryoma kissed him and jerked himself. “So good, so perfect,” Ryoma praised between kisses. Xander held his cheeks and pulled him back so he could watch Ryoma.

“You’re beautiful too,” Xander muttered as Ryoma moaned. “So, so beautiful.” He smiled at Ryoma, his heart thundering wildly in his chest as he looked down at Ryoma.


	5. Day 5:  Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: [Pirate AU](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/tagged/Pirate-AU/chrono), where Bad End Xander is a pirate who kidnaps the high prince Ryoma for ransom, doesn't get that ransom, so they just fuck very Not Nicely  
> Content: Sadism, Masochism, Two Rough Boys Fucking, Dubcon (because Ryoma's not in a position where he can give full consent but he's still enjoying himself), face fucking, bondage, handjobs, biting

Ryoma watched Xander get dressed, absently staring at the hickeys on his shoulder, teeth marks that Ryoma made the nights before. He was layered with purple and blue like he had been in a fight. Well, that was what they were, from the moment that Xander boarded his ship and kidnapped Ryoma, from the moment Ryoma headbutted him and never stopped being defiant. 

Xander put on his shirt, hiding Ryoma’s marks. Ryoma shifted against the wall and the chains that held his arms above his head clicked, catching Xander’s attention. Ryoma didn’t bother turning away, met his smirk with a glare. “Admiring me, princeling?” Xander said as he adjusted his eyepatch. “Or are you simply aching for something?” Xander walked towards him, loose shirt untucked. He stood over him and Ryoma glanced down at his crotch for just a second, but that was enough to make Xander hum. “Looks like you are.”

Ryoma gripped his chains. “It’s hard to look elsewhere when you’re sticking out a mile. You’re looking forward to this.”

“I don’t know about that, but this view is always enjoyable.” He grabbed Ryoma’s chin and forced it up. “Royalty looks best when they’re being looked down upon.” Ryoma tried to pull his hand out of Xander’s grip and bite him, but Xander dug his nails into his chin and kept him still. He slammed Ryoma’s head back against the wall. “You’re getting predictable,” he said as Ryoma blinked away the stars.

“It’s almost as if we’ve done this for a while,” Ryoma said as Xander moved his hand down to his throat. His finger pressed against his pulse as he squeezed, feeling Ryoma’s heart beat harder. His palm pressed against old bruises, his own marks from Xander.

“Then why don’t we skip this. Do you want to walk today?” he asked, hand tugging at the waistband of his lowfitting pants.

Their agreement. Xander used Ryoma’s throat and gained back his ability to walk. A few long minutes of Xander fucking his throat so he could move for the rest of the day with only loose shackles to keep him compliant. 

(All completely separate from what they did at night.)

“Just pull your pants down. I’m sure the Nohrian Blizzard has better things to do than wait around to fuck his “prize”.”

“I’m glad you’ve accepted your place.” He pushed his pants down. His cock was already slightly hard. As he stroked himself Ryoma felt his own cock stiffen. This was their routine, well worn, well practiced. Ryoma sighed and relaxed his jaw. Xander gripped his hair and pulled him forward, pressing his lips against the head of his cock and Ryoma opened his mouth to take it. His stomach burned as Xander wasted no time thrusting into his mouth, holding his hair to keep him still. He choked as Xander groaned. He looked up at Xander through watering eyes. “You still glare so nicely. I’d’ve hate for you to lose that spark.”

Ryoma scraped his teeth against Xander’s cock. Xander hissed and pulled back immediately, punching Ryoma as soon as his dick was out of biting range. His ornate ring caught on Ryoma’s cheekbone, a hot ache on the dull throbbing of his cheek. Ryoma laughed. “I thought you liked my spark.”

“I don’t like your teeth.”

“Then don’t keep your dick in my mouth.”

Xander looked at him for a long moment. For a second Ryoma wondered if he’d walk away, leave them both unsatisfied. Xander gripped Ryoma’s hair and forced his head back and pushed his dick into his mouth again. “Try to behave this time.” Xander thrust into Ryoma’s throat, deep. Ryoma closed his eyes and a moan slipped out. Xander shivered and Ryoma could feel his grin hot above him. “For all you complain, you do adore this, don’t you?” He took Ryoma’s head and pushed it down, forced him to keep taking his cock. Ryoma gagged and Xander pulled his hair and dragged him back up his cock and Ryoma moaned again at the sensation. “Are you going to get hard from this?” 

Ryoma gripped the chains in his fists, and they rattled together. Xander knew the answer, knew that Ryoma enjoyed this. 

“Do you want more?” he asked and Ryoma’s throat relaxed as Xander pushed him down his cock, pressing his nose against his crotch, his pubic hair tickling his nose. Xander held him there for a long couple of seconds as Ryoma struggled to breathe. Xander brushed Ryoma’s cheek, pressing his thumb against the mark he had scratched on Ryoma’s face. “You are mine, you realize. My cock has never felt so good anywhere else. And you take me so well now. You’ve made yourself for me. My prince.”

Ryoma’s brows pressed together and he swallowed around his cock. That pushed Xander over the edge and he came down Ryoma’s throat. He pulled Ryoma back quickly, the last bit of cum lining his face. Of course. He liked marking his territory. “I’m not yours,” Ryoma said, throat choked from taking his cock.

“Well if your mother and country won’t have you, then I will.” He played with the chains above Ryoma’s head as he adjusted his pants with his other hand. He made no move to unlock them.

“Our arrangement, Nohrian Blizzard.”

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“I think you’re too old to come again so quickly.” Instead of reacting, Xander pressed his foot against Ryoma’s crotch. Ryoma hissed, gripping the chains. “What are you doing?”

“Do you think I’m so cruel to leave you unsatisfied?”

“Odd for your cruelty to end there.”

“Is this not cruel, High Prince? Most people wouldn’t like this.” He pushed against his cock and Ryoma tilted his head back, groaning. “And yet, you’re like this.”

“Fuck—fuck off.”

“I already did. Now it’s your turn.”

“Just unchain me and I’ll take care of my problem myself.”

“Not this time,” Xander said, lessening the pressure and then pushing again, something that made Ryoma rock into his foot. “Tell me that you want this, want me, and I’ll give it to you.” Xander pressed his boot against Ryoma’s cock, and a noise rumbled in his throat. It hurt, too much pressure against his erection but that only made his heart pound more and Xander was right, he wanted Xander in that twisted way that Xander wanted him.

“I,” Ryoma started and groaned as Xander eased up the pressure and rubbed his toes against his crotch. “I can’t wait until I can stab out that other eye.”

“I’d love to see you try, princeling.” He pressed hard on Ryoma’s cock as he pulled out a key, then he knelt down and undid Ryoma’s shackles. Ryoma grabbed Xander’s shoulders and pulled him in to a bruising kiss. Xander laughed against his lips. “So eager,” he said and Ryoma bit his lips. Xander pulled at Ryoma’s fundoshi, uncovering his cock. He squeezed and stroked Ryoma’s cock as they kissed, a rough bruising pace that soon had Ryoma panting against his lips and then coming on his hand. Xander muttered that he was very good and Ryoma bit his shoulder.

Xander wiped his hand on Ryoma’s shirt. “What a way to start the day,” Xander said as he stood.

“So enjoyable,” Ryoma said as he got to his feet. Xander had stepped back, but there wasn’t too much space between them. How much time would he have to react?

Ryoma stepped, thrust his palm up to Xander’s nose. Xander seemed to expect that, he moved too quickly, grabbing both of Ryoma’s wrists and pulling them apart. Ryoma tested his grip and he was firm. Xander pulled on Ryoma’s arms and pulled him flush against him. He bent his head and pressed his nose into Ryoma’s neck. “You’ve gotten slower,” he said, biting Ryoma’s neck right below his thudding pulse.

“The being chained might have something to do with it.” Ryoma closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as Xander added another claiming mark onto his skin.


	6. Day 6: Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Revelations  
> Content: Breathplay with corsets, safewords, riding, aftercare

“It’s impressive that you Nohrians found something more complex than buttons.”

“Buttons aren’t complex.”

“You added strings.”

Xander sighed, looking down at Ryoma. The corset hung loosely around his frame, laces barely tight enough. “At least you look good in it.”

Ryoma’s lips twitched. “It’s only to be expected. I look good in everything.”

“You do. Now breathe for me. Slow, deep breaths. Keep them even. I don’t want to choke you.”

“Not yet,” Ryoma said, closing his eyes.

“Not yet,” Xander agreed, and Ryoma could feel him smile as the laces tightened. Xander took his time, gradually tightening. They had nowhere to be, and Ryoma wasn’t used to it. Better draw it out. It only made Ryoma more eager. He didn’t need Xander grinding against his cock to keep him hard.

It started to restrict his breathing, the deep breaths came harder. “What’s the point of this? It can’t possibly be just for sex.”

“You’re asking this now?”

“According to you, I won’t have the breath for later.”

“True. It’s to make the waistline trim and accent the chest, show that you can afford to have a curved figure. But it’s more fun this way. How’s it feel?”

“It’s a bit difficult to breathe.”

“A good place to start.” Xander flipped the strings over his shoulder and stepped aside to get the lube, slicking Ryoma’s cock. “You have the bell?”

Ryoma showed Xander the small bell in his hand and then let his hand fall again, over the edge of the bed. 

“Then we’re ready.” He took the strings again and sank on Ryoma’s cock. Ryoma took in a deep breath, or tried to. The corset did not yield, pressed against his ribs. “Feel good?” Xander said, grinding against him.

“Yeah.”

“Then why don’t we do more?” He rode Ryoma slowly, but he pulled the corset tighter at the end of each thrust, stealing the moan from Ryoma’s mouth. It didn’t stay as tightly as he pulled it, but it slowly was getting tighter. “You look so good. Your form really was made for corsets. It fits you perfectly. I’d like to see you in one casually. You’ll catch the eye of everyone in Nohr.”

“And—you want that?” his voice was softer, breaths harder to take, especially when Xander was still fucking him.

“I wouldn’t mind. Half of Nohr can look at you but I know you’ll only look at me. It’s a point of pride.”

Ryoma groaned and rocked up into Xander. Xander shushed him and put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t. Relax. I have you. Let me have you.”

“Xan—” Xander pulled the strings tight and Ryoma lost his words, lost his breath.

“I have you,” Xander repeated, continuing to ride Ryoma. Ryoma’s vision was starting to spark, darken around the edges as breathing became harder. Everything was distant, but Xander was warm and grounded him and he was close.

Ryoma’s lips moved, trying to tell Xander he was going to come. He was voiceless and Xander bent down to kiss him, stealing whatever breath was left. Ryoma’s hips bucked into him and he came. Xander tightened the laces one final time, bruising, before letting Ryoma go and undoing the corset.

For a while Ryoma just panted, coming down to himself. Xander gave Ryoma water to drink, running his fingers through his hair. “Keep it on,” Ryoma muttered.

“I’m not keeping it tight.”

“’s fine. I just want it on. You like how it looks.”

Xander kissed his temple, a smile forming on his lips. “I do.”


	7. Day 7:  Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Staff!Xander, where Xander was born with an affinity for healing and thus spends his time hidden away from everyone because he's "not Nohrian". This Xander also has long hair because it's cute and is chubby because he's a soft boy.  
> Content: First time, anal sex, praise kink, just really soft

Ryoma ran his hands down Xander’s sides, settling on his plump hips. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked again, and Xander rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, it’s your first time.”

“I’m not going to break,” Xander said, resting his cheek against the pillow. He was quiet for a while, looking off to the side. Ryoma rubbed his hip, waiting for him to find his words. “I want this. I’ve wanted it for a while. And I know you’ll…” he trailed off and Ryoma bent down to kiss him. Xander wrapped his arms around Ryoma, held him against his body. Ryoma deepened the kiss and Xander shivered against him. They hadn’t been doing this, hadn’t been together for long, and Xander was completely inexperienced before Ryoma and spent his time in his tower. He was so sensitive.

Ryoma pulled back and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Okay. Keep breathing. It’s going to be…a bit much at first.”

“So you’ve said. Please don’t keep me waiting.”

Ryoma sat back and slicked his cock again. A question was on his lips, but he swallowed it. If he kept asking when Xander looked so sure he would be kicked out. So he ran his hands over Xander’s thighs and ass, massaging him to make him shiver and relax. Ryoma parted Xander’s cheeks and pushed inside of him. 

Xander groaned and arched off the bed. Ryoma laid down on top of him, pressing him back down into the mattress as he shallowly thrust into him. “How’s that?”

“Fuck, it’s—yes.”

Ryoma thrust in deep and stayed there, kissing Xander’s neck. “There you go. There you are.”

“Ryoma—”

Ryoma slid his hand down Xander’s body. “Wrap your legs around my waist. Higher.”

“I’m not athletic, I can’t go any higher, just fuck me.”

“We have nowhere to be. Just relax.” Ryoma kissed over Xander’s neck up to his jaw, pressed his nose into the curls of Xander’s long hair. “Gods, you feel so good, so good.”

Xander’s breath caught. Ryoma tilted his head and saw the deep flush on his face.

“Ah, you’ve never had that said,” Ryoma said, smiling against his skin. He began rocking his hips again, trusting slowly. “It’s true. You’re perfect, you’re hot around me, your legs feel so good against my hips.”

“Ryoma, you don’t—”

“You know when I first saw you without your robe, I ended up fantasizing about them. You’re so tall and they’re so long.” Ryoma reached back and grabbed his thigh and squeezed as he thrust in harder. Xander’s voice choked, sounded like music. “You’re so wonderful, all of you, so wonderful and beautiful.”

Xander fisted his hands in his hair, curling on himself as he pressed his face into Ryoma’s neck.

“From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. I thought you were beautiful.”

“Ryoma please—”

“If you think you can get me to stop with a voice like that—” Ryoma moaned as he thrust and felt Xander clench around him. “Oh Xander, I lo—you’re so good, how is it that someone so perfect was hidden in Nohr?” He reached between Xander’s legs and pumped his dick, pressed between their stomachs. “Let go Xander. Stop thinking and just come for me.”

Xander fisted Ryoma’s hair and let out a cry, coming over his hand and against their stomachs. He squeezed around Ryoma so tightly he nearly came there, but he held on. He pulled out of Xander, easing his shaking legs off of his hips. “Ryoma,” Xander said, blinking at him. “You didn’t—”

“Not yet. I wanted to look down at you.” He rubbed Xander’s thighs until his legs relaxed, then straddled his hips, settling against his softening cock. Xander’s eyes went wide and he wondered if Xander would get hard again. Xander had no stamina, but he had enthusiasm that Ryoma had trouble keeping up with. He ran his fingers through Xander’s hair, spreading it over pillow. “There. Beautiful. A vision from my dreams.”

Xander’s entire face was flushed, spreading down to his chest.

“Hold my hips, Xander,” Ryoma said as he held his cock and began pumping, running his thumb under his head. “I need your touch.”

Xander complied immediately, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at Ryoma. Ryoma didn’t stop talking until he came, complimenting every inch of Xander, telling him how good he was.

After he came, Xander refused to let him off of the bed, not caring about the sweat and the come, wrapping his arms around Ryoma. Ryoma kissed Xander’s temple and he couldn’t care about the sweat when Xander was in his arms.

“How was your first time?” Ryoma asked, running his fingers down his spine.

“I suppose it was good.”

“You suppose? Did I not make a good impression?”

“No, you were everything I wanted and more, I just…” Xander held Ryoma’s face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. “How…how can you say such things so easily?”

“Because they’re true.”

Xander sighed and pushed his forehead against Ryoma’s. “Hoshidans are so strange.” They held each other for a minute more before Xander spoke again. “One day…I’m going to find the words to do the same to you.”

Ryoma blinked at Xander before his gaze melted into a smile. “I look forward to that. Until then, I’ll shower you in compliments.”

“You’ll kill me.”

“It’ll be a good death though.” Ryoma rolled Xander onto his back and stared down at him. “Let me stay the night. I’ll be back in my room by morning and no one will suspect that I had been gone.”

“The High Prince should not be spending his time in towers.”

“I don’t want to leave your warmth.”

Xander sighed and relented, easier than usual. “I’ll make sure to wake you before the sun rises,” he said, and drew Ryoma back down into a kiss.


	8. Day 8:  Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Revelations  
> Content: Grinding, hate sex, that weird kinda consent where you hate each other but you're shove your tongue down his throat anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kinkmas *confetti* This was the fic that threw me off the daily posting wagon so let's end this year properly.

Xander was still boiling after the battle in the ruined town, after the battle with Ryoma. They had been chasing each other for some time since Corrin’s departure, but they had never been able to battle formally. Xander fought Hoshidans but not the man who claimed to be a better brother than him. Until then, when they were separated by canals, easily seen, and even then it ended in a draw after Corrin fought the invisible soldiers (and what an odd thing to say) and Xander had not fought Ryoma.

And the one time when he did fight him, there wasn’t a victor. It shouldn’t have annoyed him as much as it did, but there were needles underneath his skin and a fire in his brain. They had retreated, but even as everyone settled, Xander couldn’t, still sparking. Stars filled the sky and Xander slipped away from camp. His mind was alive, he needed to cool it. He made his way outside the patrol route and walked along a natural path in the woods. The forest seemed to grow darker the further he walked, the further he was from his camp. The leaves were thick above him, blocking out the sky.

He walked for a long while, the thick blanket of leaves becoming sparse again. He looked up at the sky, feeling his skin cool as he stared at the consolations. The sound of running water became louder and Xander stepped out of the treeline and along a river. He walked to the bank, lit by the moonlight.

He looked across the river and realized he wasn’t alone. Standing a bit further up the bank from him was the high prince of Hoshido, looking at Xander with as much shock on his face that was echoed on Xander’s. He was standing ankle deep in the water, his kimono off his shoulders, held up by his obi around his waist and he held the bottom of his kimono up to keep the hem dry. For a long moment, the two of them stared at each other. Ryoma moved first, hand flying to his waist, gripping nothing. Xander moved too, even though he knew that he didn’t bring his sword and he didn’t carry knives.

They looked up at each other, both of them unarmed, unarmored, and they were alone. It would be foolish to continue this, enemy or not, they were both princes and had to have some decorum.

They both charged each other at the same time. Ryoma tackled him. They fell together on the grass. Ryoma wasn’t on top for long, Xander drove his fist into Ryoma’s stomach and pushed Ryoma off of him. He got to his feet quickly, backed away. “High Prince,” he said, falling back onto the pleasantries script for some fucking reason, “are you having a peaceful night?”

“You’ve made a poor night worse,” Ryoma replied, rocking back onto his feet, slipping into a fighting stance. “What are you doing so close to a Hoshidan camp, Crown Prince?”

“Ah, Hoshidans are nearby? How close?”

“You’ll make the walk there yourself.” Ryoma jabbed at Xander’s throat and he blocked, deflected him. Lucky. Ryoma wasn’t boxing and Xander didn’t know Hoshidan hand-to-hand combat. It’d be hard to defend himself, but he’d pick things up. It’s not like he could walk away. His blood was boiling again, whatever part of him that had calmed down was flaring again. He couldn’t just walk away, not when something could finally settle something.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before moving again. Ryoma was faster than Xander, but Xander wasn’t going to relent. He managed to catch Ryoma’s stomach, and he doubled over, only to grab Xander’s shoulders and drive his head up to his jaw. Xander bit his cheek, felt blood fill his mouth. He spat onto Ryoma’s face as he grabbed his wrists and shoved him back against a tree. He shoved his leg between Ryoma’s legs, pinning him against the tree. Ryoma growled, pushing back against Xander. His muscles strained to keep him down. Ryoma was strong despite his size. But Xander was stronger, larger, and he had the advantage.

Not that he knew what to do with it. Knock Ryoma out and drag his heavy dead weight back to camp?

A tree branch cracked in the distance. Upwind, Xander caught the voices of what had to be Hoshidans. Apparently, Ryoma didn’t wander too far from his camp, though they sounded quite a distance away.

But still, their voices were enough to freeze the two of them. Xander stared at Ryoma and saw him take a deep breath. Xander squeezed Ryoma’s wrists, thoughts coming thrice as fast. He couldn’t be captured. If he relented, Ryoma would slip away. He couldn’t make a sound.

So Xander leaned in and kissed him. 

The beginnings of Ryoma’s shout was swallowed, his breath sealed in Xander’s lungs. Ryoma made a surprised noise as Xander pushed his tongue into Ryoma’s mouth to silence him more, his eyes widening as the kiss continued. The shock faded and he glared at Xander. He didn’t try to bite his tongue off though. He encouraged it, ran his tongue over Xander’s, a touch that sent shivers down his body to gather heat in his core, though his glare still pierced like knives. The voices upwind faded away, their route turning away from them. 

Xander broke the kiss, pulling back just enough that he could steal Ryoma’s words again if he needed. Ryoma glared at him, panting, lips shiny from Xander’s mouth. “What,” he said, quietly hissing, “do you think you’re doing.”

“Shutting you up. It’s about time somebody did it.”

Ryoma surged forward and bit Xander’s lip, pulling him back down. Ryoma pushed at Xander, but his grip didn’t loosen. Ryoma scraped his teeth against his lip, sucking the bit of blood that slipped out as he broke the skin. Xander groaned and Ryoma moved against him, still trying to loosen Xander’s grip. Xander pushed against Ryoma, pinning him further with his chest. “You will let me go,” Ryoma hissed when they parted, the rise and fall of his chest pushing against Xander’s.

“Why should I? It’s much more beneficial to keep you here. With me.” He swallowed the thickness in his throat. Ryoma didn’t respond, just growled low in his throat and Xander kissed him again to stop the sound. He could feel the last of it vibrate against his lips before it softened.

Ryoma hooked his leg around Xander’s thigh and pushed him that much closer. Xander didn’t know what game he was playing, but Xander was going to win. He dug his nails into Ryoma’s wrists and rocked his hips against his. Ryoma growled and ground against Xander, his heel pushing against his thigh to keep him close.

Their movements were rough, without any elegance or rhythm. He wasn’t sure what the goal was, but neither of them stopped and whenever their lips separated, they fought to reconnect, to claim more and more. Even when his lips were locked onto Ryoma’s neck, working the skin there, it wasn’t enough and he found Ryoma’s lips again. 

Oddly enough, as he ground against Ryoma, he found himself getting harder. Well, the stimulation was decent, but the need was growing greater and greater. He felt like he wasn’t close enough. Ryoma’s bare chest rose and fell against his own and he wanted more. He didn’t know what it was.

Their breathing was getting heavier. Xander ducked his head down and moaned softly as Ryoma’s hard cock rubbed against his, that new friction enough to make a tremble track down his spine.

“That was loud,” Ryoma said, his voice not as loud as usual, a bit deeper, restrained. Xander bit his ear to fight off another shiver. “Are you enjoying this, Prince Xander?” He tested Xander’s grip and he held him down. 

“Don’t think you can move that easily,” Xander said, his voice distant even to his ears.

“Your voice is strained. This must be new for you.” Ryoma groaned as Xander ground harder against Ryoma’s cock. “Un-unsurprising. With a face like yours, you can’t have had an opportunity.”

“People line up at my door,” Xander snapped back, biting Ryoma’s ear. “You’re just the only one I’ve been forced to make time for.”

“Oh, how lucky.” He bit Xander’s neck, right under his chin. He felt Ryoma shiver against him, his heel press firmer into his backside. He arched against Xander, not letting any bit of air between them.

Even though their movements were unstructured, frantic, he found himself getting closer to orgasm. Ryoma’s breath was hot and heavy against his neck and he was bucking against Xander. Xander felt like his skin was on fire, he was so needy, he needed Ryoma, to use him. He let go of Ryoma’s wrist and held his hip, keep him still so Xander could move the way that he needed to move. Ryoma grabbed his hair—oh.

He let go of Ryoma’s wrist.

Ryoma pulled his head down and bit his lips as he kissed deeply. Well things could be worse. He might as well get to the end of this, indulge in Ryoma. He held Ryoma down and ground against him, just chasing his own pleasure. Ryoma broke the kiss and Xander ducked his head down and pressed his lips to Ryoma’s shoulder, biting and sucking as Ryoma tilted his head and groaned against his neck. Ryoma’s hand moved down to squeeze Xander’s ass and fuck, why was he that good?

Xander shivered and came against Ryoma. Xander pulled back a bit and moved his hand over Ryoma’s stomach and under his kimono to grab his dick. Ryoma cursed and bucked against Xander’s hand. “It’s only fair,” Xander muttered as he squeezed Ryoma’s cock hard until he came. Ryoma panted as he came down from his orgasm, his hand limp at his side as Xander pushed Ryoma back against the tree with his body. Ryoma raised his head and glared at Xander. “Looks like we’re back where we started.”

“So it seems.”

Xander ran his tongue against his teeth. “I’m…going to let you go now. And you’re going to let me walk away. And we’re going to go our separate ways.” Ryoma’s glare did not lessen. “Unless you want to spend the next couple hours against this tree.”

“That’s preferable to losing like this.”

“You want to come that bad—”

“No.”

“Then don’t try to fight back.” He slowly let Ryoma’s arm go. Ryoma did not move. Xander pulled his hand out of Ryoma’s kimono, but not before wiping his hand clean. Ryoma scoffed but he didn’t do anything and let Xander take ten steps backwards. Ryoma pushed away from the tree and turned back to the river. His back was red, rubbed from the bark of the tree. Xander wondered how he would look scratched with his nails.

Ryoma looked over at Xander, and Xander turned away from him and walked into the forest. His back felt the heat of Ryoma’s gaze.


	9. Day 9: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Incubus Xander  
> Content: Bondage (arms behind back), anal sex, explicit consent

Xander enjoyed playing with his food. It was easy when he was an incubus, especially with Ryoma. He only needed a bit of persuasion, then was eager to comply. Xander honestly liked Ryoma, which was odd for a demon. Humans were a buffet and incubi didn’t settle. But their one night stand continued to the next day, then never stopped. Ryoma was compelling, smart, kind, impossible to ignore. And Xander couldn’t find a reason to regret their relationship.

“Thinking about how good I look?” Ryoma asked, looking over his shoulder at Xander. “You’ve been playing with the rope for a long time.”

Xander tested the bonds around Ryoma’s arms one last time before he let go. “Well you do look good, just in general.” Ryoma hummed in satisfaction and Xander ran his fingers through his hair. He kissed his neck. “But you know what looks better?” He pushed Ryoma between the shoulder blades, knocking him forward, facefirst into a pillow. “There we go.”

Ryoma shifted and lifted his ass into the air for Xander. Xander grabbed his ass and squeezed. Ryoma shivered, and Xander could feel some of his hunger being sated just feeling wanted so badly. “You going to tease me?” He moved his arms, stretching the bonds a bit, but they didn’t budge.

“If you want me to,” he said, even has he grabbed a condom and lube from the nearby table. “Let me know if it’s too uncomfortable for you.”

“The only uncomfortable thing is how you’re making me wait.” He shifted, needy, making Xander’s mouth water. He spread Ryoma’s cheeks and rubbed his finger against his slick hole, making him shiver and relax for him. Xander bent over Ryoma and kissed his shoulder before thrusting into him.

He took his time at first, thrusting slowly, drinking in Ryoma’s moans and enjoying how he squirmed against him. Ryoma’s whining grew more insistent as time went on, and he began rocking against Xander. Xander slapped his ass before he sat up and thrust into Ryoma more quickly, a pace that he knew Ryoma enjoyed, that made his back arch and his breath catch. Xander knew Ryoma so well, knew how to make him his completely, utterly.

And he knew how much Ryoma liked to touch and hold. That was what drew Xander into Ryoma, his instance to be close, to not make a casual affair casual. He could see Ryoma’s arms strain against the ropes, getting more and more insistent as Ryoma moaned louder. “Xander,” Ryoma moaned, rocking against him, his face pushing into the pillow. “Aahh…Xander, you’re—I need to touch you, I need to hold you.”

Xander stopped thrusting and reached down to stroke Ryoma’s cock. “Well that’d defeat the purpose of the bondage.”

“Xander—”

“You are the one who asked for your arms to be bound like this,” he scolded.

Ryoma groaned, his cheeks flushed, and his shame mixed with the desire tasted delicious. “Fuck, yeah, I know, but Xander—”

Xander squeezed Ryoma’s cock and made him groan. “You’ll stay like this until you come.”

Ryoma cursed and Xander resumed thrusting. Ryoma moaned louder, voice filled with soft praises that came naturally to Ryoma and desperate pleas for more. And he didn’t last long before he started begging again. “Xander, Xander please, please let me—”

“Not yet.”

“Please I need to kiss you, I need to feel you against me this isn’t enough, I need more, please Xander please.”

“Ryoma—”

“Please.”

He wanted to give Ryoma what he wanted. “How much more do you want? What do you need?”

“Just flip me over and kiss me.”

“Your shoulders will hurt if you lay on—”

“I don’t care about my shoulders I want you to fucking kiss me.”

Xander pulled out and Ryoma whined. Xander grabbed Ryoma’s shoulder and flipped him onto his back. “Is that okay?” Xander asked as Ryoma settled awkwardly on top of his arms.

“No because you’re not fucking kissing me, come here.”

Xander bent down and met Ryoma’s eager lips, meeting his tongue as Ryoma pushed. He pulled away to adjust Ryoma’s legs around his waist so he could thrust back into him. Ryoma arched up, more than normal to make their chests touch, the only contact he could have. Xander lowered down, close to Ryoma, close enough to kiss often and resumed thrusting.

Xander fucked Ryoma, hunger gone as he drank in Ryoma’s moans and lust. He drew it out just enough though. He knew Ryoma well, knew when to speed it up so that Ryoma would bite his shoulder and curse. He came with a chocked cry, Xander shortly after, and Xander pulled away and helped Ryoma relax, getting him out of the bindings and rubbing his shoulders.

“I’m really sore,” Ryoma complained.

“Really? I couldn’t see that coming.” Xander slapped his back and laid back on the bed, Ryoma settling next to him. He ran his fingers through Ryoma’s hair, tugging gently on the ends. Ryoma sighed and pressed against him. Xander was made of shadows and Ryoma was nothing but warmth. “How was that?”

“Very fun. Wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“How about later tonight? This bed has some awfully nice headboards, it’d be a shame to not use it. Though how much you were fighting the bonds, you might ruin this finish.”

“When are you getting tied up?”

Xander blinked. “I wasn’t considering it.”

“Have you done it?”

“I…might’ve pulled too hard and broke the…well.” He turned his head as Ryoma leaned in and kissed him, his smile sharp against his lips.

“We just won’t go to this hotel anymore, that’s not a problem.”

“You’re first though.” Xander rolled over and straddled Ryoma’s waist, taking his arms and holding them above his head.

“Hey, I’m not quite ready yet! Not everyone can have your obscene stamina.”

Xander hummed and slid his hands down Ryoma’s arms to his shoulders, to his neck. “Fine. Just let me know when you’re ready for more so I can continue being ‘obscene’.”


	10. Day 10:  Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Cupid!AU, a retelling of Cupid and Psyche, where Xander is the man to rival Venus and Ryoma is Cupid, god of love who shot himself in the foot and fell in love with Xander and became his husband.  
> Content: Making out, Hair pulling, no sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was Much Kinkier but I did this so instead of kinky it's soft and gentle whoops.

His husband always asked for a kiss. Ever since Xander’s began to blossom into the man who would rival Venus, he knew that he was a product, a thing to be consumed, a gift to be given away to the most attractive buyer. It was his life, and he resigned himself to that future. And then he found the omen that led him to his husband. Xander didn’t know his name. He didn’t know his face. It was apparently dangerous for him to know. All that Xander knew was that he was almost human completely human, except for the large birdwings on his back. 

Xander knew nothing except what his husband showed him and told him. But Xander trusted him. He had never pushed, asked for permission and treated whatever was given like a gift. Theirs wasn’t a marriage experience that Xander expected, but he was grateful for it.

His husband’s story trailed off. Xander felt his husband’s wing stretch and curve around him. “Xander,” he said, whispering. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Xander said, closing his eyes so his husband could lean in and kiss him (not that keeping his eyes closed mattered in the pitch blackness that they spent all of their time in). His husband’s touch was gentle, his hands cupped Xander’s cheeks and held him still. His husband broke the kiss and sighed. He pushed Xander’s hair out of his face, ran his thumbs over his cheeks. He just breathed, looking (because he could see in the darkness, he was not quite human). Xander slid his hands along his husband’s arms, following the path up to his shoulders so he could hold his neck. “Don’t stop,” Xander said and leaned in to reconnect the kiss. His husband met him with eagerness, pulling him closer, then gave him a bit of distance. Always aware of how this was new for Xander, aware not to push.

Though Xander wanted more. He could feel a burn, sometimes. He didn’t know how to ask for it, for what he wanted. As much as his husband urged him, it was difficult for Xander to be selfish.

He focused on satisfying himself in his husband’s deeper kiss, his tongue teasing, then sliding into his mouth. His husband held his face and did not move his hands, but Xander slid his hands down his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It seemed too steady compared to Xander’s thundering heart, compared to how his breath caught at a skilled touch. Eventually, they separated and Xander took in a deep breath as his husband dipped his head and kissed over his throat. His long hair tickled Xander’s chin and Xander gripped his husband’s hair. “Is this okay?” his husband asked against his skin.

“Yes. Yes.”

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Okay,” Xander said and his husband helped lower him back onto the bed, lying down near on top of him as he pressed kisses to his neck. There was still distance between them, he was keeping his weight off of Xander, and Xander wanted him to be closer. He didn’t know how to say that and gripped his husband’s hair tighter as he scraped his teeth along his neck. He wouldn’t mark Xander (he asked before and that felt too much like the claiming him as a ‘thing’ and his husband never asked again), but the thrill made Xander’s breath catch. His fingers tightened in his husband’s hair, hand balling in a fist and he pulled and his husband gasped.

Xander let him go. “I’m sorry.”

“I…don’t apologize.” He took Xander’s hand and put it back into his hair. “That wasn’t…I liked that, Xander. It felt good.”

Xander laid his hand along his husband’s face, then tugged sharply on his hair. He could feel his eyes widen, his mouth fall open. There was a heat in Xander’s stomach. He was doing this to his husband, making him feel this way. “Gods,” Xander muttered, because that stood in for his husband’s name in times like this.

“Let, let me know if this is too much and I’ll stop in an instant.” Before Xander could agree, his husband pressed his mouth to his neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses over every inch of skin. Xander’s mouth fell open and his husband’s lips on his throat prevented any noise from leaving him, kept it trapped there. His husband lowered his body down to press against Xander and Xander tightened his grip on his hair. 

Their kisses lasted. It was deep, rough, even as his hands smoothed gently over his face and he shushed Xander gently. The only time he lost his composure was when Xander tugged on his hair and he bit hard on Xander’s collarbone. He apologized, kissed the mark, muttered that it wouldn’t stay and Xander pulled his head up and leaned to kiss him, met his kiss with teeth.

He enjoyed it, his husband’s weight on top of him, his lips against his. His blood pounded and he could feel his arousal burning under his skin. And that was too much, no matter how much he wanted it. He pulled on his husband’s hair one last time and swallowed, trying to find words again. “Can—can we, can—”

His husband slowly moved off of him and to the side. “You need to stop?”

Xander rubbed his face, where his husband’s heat still lingered. “I…”

“Okay. That was a bit much, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. I got a bit riled up.” Xander felt the bed settle as his husband laid down. He felt his wing stretch over his chest, protective, barely touching.

“It’s not your…do you enjoy it that much?”

“Yes. It’s flattering, it makes me know that I’m making my lover—I mean partner happy. It just feels good too.” His husband’s finger curled around Xander’s hair. He didn’t pull, but just felt. “Do you want me to stay the night again?”

“Yes.”

“Can I hold you?”

“Yes,” Xander said, and rolled on his side so his husband could pull him to his chest. They fell into silence then, and Xander thought. It had been a couple of months since the man beside him claimed Xander as his husband. They didn’t do more than kiss and touch. His husband never asked for more. Despite his assurance, Xander remembered the role he grew into, one where he was expected to pleasure the one he’d marry. In all aspects. Familiar anxiety boiled in his stomach, despite his husband’s warm touch. “Isn’t it…I mean, do you mind waiting so long? That this isn’t going too slowly for you, that I’m not—”

“No,” he said, then he sighed and brushed Xander’s hair behind his ear. “No. Never. I don’t care how long it takes. I like this time we spend together for what it is, time together. If it took an eternity for you to grant me a kiss, I would still cherish ever day before that.”

“Well, we don’t necessarily have eternity.”

“I’d still wait that long. Time spent with you isn’t wasted. Don’t think that you’re obligated to anything. Please. I only want you to be happy and safe and content.”

Xander pressed his face into the pillow, like he was getting comfortable for the night, but mostly to hide his face. “I…enjoy being married to you. Though I still feel the need to apologize.”

His husband kissed Xander’s cheek. “If you insist on apologizing, then I will to. I’m not being entirely honest with you,” his husband, invisible in the darkness, ran his hand over Xander’s cheek. “We both have our reasons. But don’t worry about it tonight. Go to sleep, my heart. We can talk about happier things tomorrow.”

Xander nodded and closed his eyes.

 

And the god of love watched his husband fall asleep tucked in his arms.


	11. Day 11:  Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Revelations  
> Content: Crossdressing, riding, incredibly horny Ryoma, enthusiastic consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday wasn't kinky because today was so kinky, apparently.

Felicia insisted that half of what it meant to be a maid was found in the uniform. Ryoma knew that Felicia didn’t think things through all the time, and he was glad that she didn’t in this instance and somehow managed to convince the crown prince of Nohr to wear such a wonderful dress. Ryoma slid his hands up Xander’s thighs. “You have no right to look so good in these stockings.”

“They are made to fit the legs well, and you have said many times how much you like my legs.”

“Your legs are illegal.” Ryoma pulled down the high collar so he could kiss along Xander’s jaw. “Everything about you is illegal.” Especially the maid’s outfit, the stockings, the tightness along his chest, how it fit along his muscles. He even looked good in the heels, and Ryoma would never admit he liked having Xander that much taller than him, but damn, he looked good. Ryoma didn’t appreciate it for long. Xander was nice towering above him, but he was even nicer when he was thrown onto the bed. Ryoma leaned in and kissed Xander again, pressing his shoulders into the mattress.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this worked up before,” Xander said as Ryoma broke the kiss. He shifted his legs together and Ryoma looked down to watch his thighs rub together (and thanks fuck for the stockings being cut at that angle to show off his thighs that well). “Is this something I should keep around?”

“Only if you want me to fuck you hard more often.” Ryoma shrugged and pulled down the feathery collar so he could bite Xander’s neck.

“What makes you think I’ll let you fuck me?”

“I think I’ll convince you,” Ryoma kissed Xander’s ear as he settled his weight on top of him, took his leg and hooked it over his hip.

Xander tilted Ryoma’s head towards him and kissed him deeply. He wove his fingers through his hair. When they broke their kiss Xander nipped Ryoma’s jaw before looking back up at him. “I was thinking it’d be more fun if I rode you. I wouldn’t have to take the dress off and you can see me better.”

Ryoma rolled onto his back, pulling Xander on top of him.

“Is that agreeable, high prince?”

“Yes. Yes. Are you ready to go?”

“Not yet. I’m not as turned on by myself in a dress as you are.”

“Then take whatever you need from me.”

Xander’s smile turned deliciously sharp and he bent down and kissed Ryoma. He took his time teasing Ryoma, slowly stripping him. Ryoma touched Xander whenever he could, and Xander directed him occasionally, put his hand on his chest to rub his nipple through the dress, but he mostly just focused on teasing Ryoma, enjoying how he moaned and ground up against him. He undid Ryoma’s fundoshi and tossed it to the side. “Slide down a bit,” Xander asked and Ryoma complied. “Hand me the lube, will you?” Ryoma took it and began to open it, then handed it to Xander. “I want to try something.”

“Do you want to share?” Ryoma asked as Xander straddled Ryoma’s face. Really, Ryoma didn’t care about the reason when he was staring at Xander’s erection tucked into delicate underwear that matched his outfit.

“Well, I’ve always found a woman sitting on my face to be a compelling image. I’m wearing a dress, and this would feel attractive to me, so—ahhh,” Xander’s voice was lost in a moan as Ryoma sucked Xander’s erection through his underwear. He shifted a bit and then slipped his hand behind himself, letting out a sigh as he fingered himself.

It was hot underneath Xander, the heat of his body, the dress over his head keeping that heat in. It was amazing, he layered kisses over Xander’s cock, drinking in his moans above him. Xander was right, just the image of them like this was arousing. He massaged Xander’s thighs, enjoying his time between Xander’s legs. After what felt like too soon, Xander held Ryoma’s head and eased off of him. He slipped off the underwear and tossed it on the floor. Ryoma eagerly adjusted himself on the bed and grabbed the lube, slicking his cock as Xander washed the lube off of his fingers. “Ready?”

“Get over here,” Ryoma muttered. He held Xander’s thighs as he settled on his hips. Slowly, Xander settled on his cock, sliding down to the base with ease. Xander let out a sigh and Ryoma’s fingers shook. “You feel good,” Ryoma said, looking at Xander, maid uniform wrinkled and ruffled from his hands, his thighs around his hips, how their crotches were hidden by the feathery dress. “Fuck, you look even better.”

“Try not to get too riled up,” Xander said as he began thrusting slowly. “I’d like to use you for at least a minute.”

“Don’t hold back,” Ryoma said, digging his nails into his thighs. “Use me as much, as long as you like.”

“You can’t last as long as I like,” Xander said, bracing a hand on Ryoma’s chest as he began to ride Ryoma. Ryoma groaned and arched his head back. Xander was too good. He was an amazing lover, but he was so good riding his cock. He wished he could last as long as Xander wanted, but he couldn’t on a normal day, let alone when Xander was squeezing his cock while wearing a fucking dress. Ryoma said Xander’s name over and over, like a prayer. He couldn’t look anywhere else. Normally he liked looking between them to see how Xander looked around him, but the dress hid that from him (well, there were some occasions when the dress flipped up enough to show some flashes of skin).

“Fuck,” Ryoma cursed, digging his nails into Xander’s thighs.

“You can’t last,” Xander teased, though his voice was heavy, words slurring together. Sweat shone on his skin and he ground against Ryoma. “Come for me…master.”

Ryoma thrust upward one last time, grabbing Xander’s hip and came with a groan. “Fuck, you can’t just—”

“Thank you master,” Xander said, smirking as Ryoma groaned. “If I knew that would set you off so, I would’ve said it earlier.”

Ryoma grabbed Xander’s shoulders and pulled Xander down into a kiss. “You ruin me, Xander.”

Xander just hummed and rubbed his fingers along Ryoma’s hairline. “Do you mind helping me out of my dress then? It was fine before but now it’s sweaty and sticking.”

“Of course, just sit up for me.” Ryoma sat up and directed Xander to sit in his lap, back against his chest.

“You don’t know how Nohrian dresses work do you?”

“Don’t question me,” Ryoma said, kissing Xander’s ear and sliding his hands up Xander’s thighs.


	12. Day 12:  Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Werewolf Ryoma  
> Content: Sex as a Werewolf, Blowjobs as a Werewolf, Discussion of Safeword, Big Wolf Tongue Licking Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two pages of this written before but then my body decided to hate me so it's a day late. Deadlines hate me.

Ryoma pushed his snout against Xander's crotch. Xander glanced down from his book and stared at Ryoma. His tail wagged, hitting the table leg. His eyes were piercing, intense. His nose was still against his crotch. Xander swallowed. “Yes, Ryoma?”

Ryoma, instead of shifting back to a human and answering him, pressed his nose further against Xander's crotch and sniffed furiously. Wow, how sexy.

“Use your words, Ryoma.”

Ryoma looked up at him and vocalized, saying “Xander” in that stupid dog voice before wagging his tail and nuzzling Xander's thighs. He bit a fold in Xander's pants and tugged to make his point.

“Human please,” Xander said, kneeing Ryoma's side.

Ryoma huffed, but complied. He put his paws on either side of Xander's waist, the fur falling away, toes lengthening to fingers. He climbed onto Xander's lap, the last of the fur falling away and turning into his traditional shaggy mane. Ryoma draped his arms over Xander's shoulders and hummed. “Hi.”

“Are you in heat?”

“No. I'm just in love.”

“Oh.” Xander tilted his head up and Ryoma bent down to kiss him. His hands tangled into Xander's hair as he bit his lip to deepen the kiss. Xander wrapped his arms around Ryoma's back and his book hit Ryoma's spine. He pulled back. “Sorry, let me just—” he found the bookmark and marked his page. 

“It's fine, it's fine,” Ryoma said, waiting until Xander put the book to the side. He took Xander's face and brought his lips back to Ryoma's, running his tongue over Xander’s lips before kissing him deeply.

They kissed for a while, Ryoma occasionally rocking his hips against Xander's. They finally pulled away and Xander wiped a line of saliva off of Ryoma's lips. “Should we move upstairs?”

“I'm fine here,” Ryoma said, dipping down to kiss Xander's neck.

“Well, what are you in the mood for?”

Ryoma pulled back and pressed his forehead against Xander's, held his neck and fluffed his hair. “Did I not make it incredibly obvious what I wanted and how I wanted it?”

Ryoma's snout nuzzling his crotch. Insistent whining. Ryoma above him now, eyes clear and hungry. “You want to blow me as a wolf?”

“Yes, why, is something concerning about that?” Ryoma grinned, showed his teeth. Feral, wild even as a human, teeth sharper than a human's should've been. It sparked something instinctive in him to run even as he hardened. From Ryoma's look, Xander knew he could feel both. They hadn't done that before. Xander had sex with Ryoma when he was a wolf, and he liked that, but Ryoma had teeth. Big teeth. Sharp teeth. Around his dick. Xander wavered and Ryoma let out a breath. Ryoma kissed his nose. “I'll be gentle,” Ryoma said quietly. “But I won't push you, if you don't want to.”

“I trust you. Just...wondering what brought this on.”

“Nothing in particular. A fantasy I had. That I just suddenly really wanted. Do you?”

“I'll try it. Safeword is?”

“Silver,” Ryoma finished, then kissed him. His hands roamed up and down his chest, pushing hard enough to untuck his shirt. Xander ran his hands down Ryoma's back, to his bare ass, then back up, dragging his nails to make Ryoma stutter and bite Xander's lip.

They kissed and touched until Xander lost his nervousness over teeth in the heat of want. When they broke the kiss again, Xander held Ryoma's hair and pulled. “Wolf.”

“Okay.”

“I'm going to move to the floor, it'll be easier for you.”

“Okay,” Ryoma agreed, then he grinned. “Don't undress until I want you to.”

“Okay,” Xander breathed and watched as Ryoma moved off his lap, already beginning to turn into a wolf. Xander grabbed a cushion and laid on the floor, cushion propped at a slight angle so he was slightly upright. He looked up to Ryoma and saw him shaking, fully a wolf. Xander hated how much it made his heart pound. Ryoma padded over to Xander, nudging his shirt up with his nose.

It shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, a dog sniffing his stomach. Xander sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Ryoma's hot breath on his skin. His breath caught as he finally licked him. He didn't know he was waiting for that, he shifted against the floor and let out a sigh. Ryoma pushed the shirt up further with his nose and Xander helped him. Ryoma growled as he made to pull it over his head, so he just kept it bunched up around his neck. “Whatever you want, if you think this is really that sexy.”

Ryoma snapped his teeth in front of Xander’s face and huffed. He put his paw on Xander’s stomach and licked his chest. Xander closed his eyes, breathing slowly as Ryoma’s tongue licked hot streaks over his body. Xander preferred human lips, though he did enjoy Ryoma, especially when he tilted his head and his canines brushed his skin as he licked. Ryoma teased for a while, urging Xander’s clothes off, tugging at his pants leg insistently as if Xander was the one keeping him waiting.

Once Xander was naked, Ryoma laid down between Xander’s legs and looked at him. Xander reached down and pet Ryoma’s cheek. He ran his thumb along his ear until Ryoma shook the ear. Ryoma ran his broad tongue over Xander’s cock, dragged it against his skin and Xander’s hips jerked up. Ryoma made a noise and put his broad paw on Xander’s hip. “I’ll try not to move,” Xander muttered. Ryoma glanced at him, but didn’t respond. He just ran his tongue over Xander’s cock again, then a third time. As much as Xander hated being turned on by Ryoma’s wolf form and finding more reasons to fuck him, his tongue was better, easily licking the entire cock. He was already gasping at his touch.

Ryoma looked at him again and then opened his mouth and closed it around his cock. Xander cursed. It didn’t take Ryoma any effort, there was no preamble, it was sudden, Ryoma’s mouth closed around his cock, tongue rubbing against the underside. At the base of his cock, he could feel Ryoma’s teeth, just barely touching the base of his cock. Not enough to hurt. Ryoma would never, but fuck. Xander covered his face with his hand and let out a shuttering breath as Ryoma worked his tongue against his cock, mouth moving so slightly. Fuck, he liked thinking about Ryoma’s teeth, his sharp canines. 

Ryoma growled and Xander felt it vibrate down his cock. Xander slid his hand down his face and met Ryoma’s eyes. “It’s…a lot. It’s a lot.” Ryoma made a noise around him again and Xander groaned. “That makes it worse.”

Ryoma didn’t bother looking apologetic, but he did let Xander’s dick go, allowing Xander to breathe for a minute before he ran his tongue over the entire length again and breathing was impossible again. Xander grabbed Ryoma’s fur and gripped hard and Ryoma took that as a sign to swallow Xander’s cock again.

Xander didn’t last long after that, with Ryoma’s tongue curving around his cock. He pushed his hips up, ignoring Ryoma pressing his paw against his hip, ignoring his claws, and came. He collapsed down, letting out a shaking breath. Ryoma dragged his tongue over Xander’s cock and he whimpered, overstimulated, but Ryoma didn’t stop. He finally pulled away and licked the sweat off Xander’s chest, up to his neck. Xander could feel Ryoma beginning to shift back into a human, and as his tongue ran over his throat, he tilted his head down to meet Ryoma’s lips in a kiss. “Good boy,” he muttered as Ryoma pulled away.

“Love you too,” Ryoma said, straddling Xander’s waist to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, I end up writing and editing them within the day which means I'm very tired and end up skipping words, but I'll be sure to fix them later.
> 
> Thank you for reading, title is a reference to the song "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin, but mostly the Hoizer cover because Hoizer 
> 
> [My tumblr is TwiExMachina too, check out the flood of ryomarx that lurks there!](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
